RGB-LEDs (RGB: red, green blue; LED: “Light-emitting diode” or single-color LEDs) are used in video walls, display panels (known as: VMS=variable message signs) and relatively large screens. To obtain a high contrast image, the LEDs must appear as black as possible in the switched-off state and be as bright as possible in the switched-on state. Black housing materials are therefore used. Volume-emitting chips (such as InGaN or sapphire chips), owing to their wide emission characteristic, rely on housings having good reflectivity, however, to couple out as much light as possible. Therefore, LEDs comprising black housings and volume-emitting chips comprise a very low brightness.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an efficient concept enabling an efficient coupling-out of light in the case of an optoelectronic semiconductor component while maintaining a high contrast.